


【DV】阁楼上的怪物

by crisshiro



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gunplay, Hurt, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisshiro/pseuds/crisshiro
Summary: 帕蒂每次打扫DMC事务所的时候，总是不会打开阁楼的小储藏间，她知道这是Dante的私人空间。或许过往的时间伤害了这个白发男人，帕蒂这么想，他需要锁住一些回忆。直到逆卡巴拉生命树的树根也被铲除干净，Vergil和Dante双双归来。老朋友们都能感觉到Dante微妙的变化，大家都由衷为他高兴。然而，当帕蒂再去登门拜访的时候，却敏锐地发现阁楼上的储藏间消失了。4D黑骑 5DV
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18





	【DV】阁楼上的怪物

**Author's Note:**

> For Castiella的搞黑骑（这里的黑骑不是1V，更像是1V的某种幸存碎片）

0  
随着Vergil划开的空间门在空气中的最后一缕波动消失，Dante仿佛忍耐很久地跳下床，先谨慎地锁好事务所的大门，随后从二楼拐角处撤去了一个隐秘的魔咒，往阁楼上走。  
住在阁楼里的是一位安分的租客，是Dante多年前从佛度那的海边捡来的天赐惊喜，也可以说是针对他本人的，长期有效的天降诅咒。  
Dante推开门，他看到裹着猩红色毛毯的苍白的，破碎的男人，像往常一样安静地缩在角落里堆积的各色魂石旁沉睡。幽暗的光线里看不清睡美人的脸，他虚弱的胸脯无力地进行着最基本限度的呼吸，手腕纤细得和疗养院里重度营养不良患者别无二致。  
Dante想，自从那次失控以后，自己确实已经许多年不曾喂过他，甚至不曾来看过他了。  
1  
第一次遇见Nero，帮助他打败那个巨大的人造石像的时候，Dante感受到了一种熟悉的，十几年前曾剧烈燃烧过的魔力脉动，虽然很微弱，但是阎魔刀的重回人间，实验室里的黑骑士盔甲碎片都让他心存一丝希望。他沉默着旁观，心痒难耐却又被难言的巨大悲痛击倒，像一个真正的，与被拐走的孩子意外见面的好叔叔那样，既没有多话相认，又把传奇武器送给亲爱的侄子，只留下一个远去的背影。  
随即在海边的峭壁上捡到了这个人，如果还能称之为“人”的话。  
被捡回来的租客，那一日躲藏在溶洞里，浑身上下笼罩着破旧的黑袍，苍白的脸仿佛承受不住激烈的海风而开裂，从下眼睑处划下深刻的印记，一直蔓延到下巴和脖子。腥红的双眼从见到Dante开始就强撑着，警觉地睁大了，他张开嘴，似乎想要发出什么音节，努力吸入的带着咸腥味的空气却从开裂的声带拐弯，又原封不动地漏了个干净。  
Dante盯着这个神秘人，或者经验判断称之为Angelo，看了一会儿，他从起初尝试了一下漏风的，失败的发音，就再也不愿意开口了。  
这个浑身散发着腐败衰颓气息的男人，拥有着自己亲生哥哥的魔力，和一张无论如何都忘不掉的，本应永远埋葬在马列岛和自己记忆的脸。  
Dante仿佛凝固在原地。良久，或许过了一个世纪，佛度那的海滨落日将刺眼的光线镀在他身上，预想中的各种激烈爆发的情感都不曾出现。眼前的这个“人”，或者Angelo，太过孱弱，或许经不起白象牙当胸一枪。但不同于其他那些地下居民，这只Angelo的身体里微弱的魔力波动，确确实实属于当年被自己亲手杀害的哥哥。  
执拗的亡灵终于来找我了，Dante想。  
2  
用了一些手段，他把这只Angelo秘密地带回了家，锁在阁楼上，又对阁楼做了细致的加固，用杂乱但数量庞大的魂石和魔兵器掩盖Angelo微弱的魔力波动。大多数时候Angelo一直昏睡着，青白的脸色让他想起幼时所听的童话故事里，被女巫困在荆棘城堡里昏睡的睡美人。起初，他还尝试用披萨或者别的什么喂养这只疲惫的Angelo，就像喂养一只捡来的野猫，被呜咽着躲闪着拒绝以后，他开始尝试用自己的血滋润这具苍白瘦削的身体，从放置在牛奶杯里的温热的血，到细密亲吻时咬破唇舌渗出的血。  
他看到逐渐放下防备的Angelo在他面前进食，甚至伸出舌头舔舐干净每一滴魔力浑厚的鲜血，觉得燥热不已，浑身的血脉沸腾灼烧，连属于人类的那一半也在挑唆他去贪婪地索取，却又厌恶于这种恋物癖或者寻求代替品安慰般孩童似的行为。  
那个人已经死了，在马列岛上，在我手里，连阎魔刀都已经有了继任者。他在心底默念，苦涩从毛孔渗入，他离开了阁楼。  
他克制着自己去打扰他的频率，由于灵魂和力量的残缺，他确信这只Angelo不能也不敢擅自逃跑，同样也不敢确定这只Angelo继承了多少那个本体的记忆和情感。  
起初，这位意外来客让他降低了酗酒的次数，仿佛永远无法用尽的精力有很大一部分都被分给了照顾，或者唤醒Angelo。他像一个耐心的练习过家家游戏的小女孩，给自己热爱的玩具娃娃洗衣洗脸，喂水喂食，或者亲亲他的脸，带着一丝潜意识里难以拒绝的，隐秘的渴望——指望着这只娃娃或许有一天会用熟悉的，充满嘲弄也好，像小时候那样关切的也好的声音喊自己的名字。  
直到他并不丰沛的耐心耗尽，在崔西和蕾蒂看来或许是佛度那岛的疗效耗尽以后，他又开始尝试大量摄入酒精来麻醉自己的头脑，浪费更多精力，停止更多的，愚蠢的思考或者期待。  
为什么还要做无谓的努力呢，Dante想，为什么醉不了呢。  
DMC事务所阁楼上住着一位怪物租客，而房主本人也是一个不可多得的怪胎。  
3  
那个晚上的暴风雨下得很大，他在一个街区外的酒吧一直喝到神经不正常地兴奋，他看到蕾蒂和崔西在隐秘的角落里亲吻，从头发抚弄到腰身，有不认识的年轻姑娘请他喝了一杯明显不简单的苦艾酒。浓烈又郁结的植物汁液的味道从鼻子和嘴巴侵入身体，混杂着劣质合成香精，欲望的气味欲盖弥彰，他搂着献殷勤者纤细的腰肢，心里想，为什么不呢，凭什么不行，人类不就是应该这样，我比你像人类的多。  
一点愤怒从心底窜起，本不存在的洁癖突然开始作祟。不，你不能禁锢我，他一边固执地拒绝心底的声音，一边保持着玩世不恭的微笑，将那姑娘搂紧又松开，以完全看不出喝醉的样子走出了酒吧大门。  
雨下得和特米尼格那个夜晚一样大。他浑身上下都淋湿了，白发贴在额头上，一边慢吞吞地往回走，一边发酵着那团逐渐能勾勒出轮廓的，已经被压制了许多年的愤怒。  
你凭什么。  
一脚踹开阁楼的门与封印的时候，他看见阴暗逼仄的角落里，长久昏睡的Angelo正靠着大堆红魂石，将半个身体贴着墙壁，仿佛在听墙外的雨声。他猩红的眼睛和红魂石几乎融为一体，无机质的东西看起来和谐统一，碎裂的脸，青白的皮肤也在昭示着，眼前的人来自是地底的怪物。  
记忆深处的高塔唤醒了被深埋在心底的痛楚，Dante伸手查看，那道伤疤又似乎开始灼烧着冻结，从里到外，从骨骼肌肉到皮肤都固执地拒绝愈合。  
Angelo没有意识到，这个将他带回去，囚禁却称得上善待的新主人此刻的心情，就像墙外激烈劈开昏沉天幕的闪电，就像暗巷里在暴雨中剧烈纠缠发出肮脏呻吟的男男女女，就像一楼办公桌抽屉角落里那个老旧开裂的坏手套边缘沁入的血。  
他在燃烧，情感和理智剧烈沸腾，炽热的恶魔血液从心脏泵向毛细血管，痛苦的岩浆在沉默中爆发。  
撕开它，他对自己说，毁了那个自以为是的，擅自给予他破碎希望的玩具，让那个卑劣的，坏掉的赝品付出应有的代价，做个真正的娼妇，它已经预支过了那么多的嫖资。想想那些酒吧里的人，这是你赢得的，为什么还要犹豫？  
他向Angelo伸出了手，用力扯开自己亲手整理好的衣物。  
Angelo并没有挣扎，只是在冰冻的Cerberus缠绕紧缚的时候从喉咙里被逼出了类似痛苦的喘息。他的双手和脖子被捆在一起，又被整个人从红魂石堆旁扯开，在地上滚过一圈以后强硬地被按成跪趴的姿势，腰部不自然地塌陷着，在刚才粗暴的拉扯过程中断掉了一根，或许更多的肋骨，或者脊椎——没有人会去关心一个性玩具断了什么骨头。他剧烈地咳出一口血，洒在红魂石旁边，或许过一会儿就能同化为同类的结晶。但是这么对他的男人并不曾对他的痛楚有怜悯或者不忍的反应，反而是像嫌他过于吵闹一般将黝黑的枪管塞进他嘴里。  
安静点，Dante半蹲下来，用一种温柔好情人的语调，趴在他耳边说，你会喜欢这把枪的，你不是很喜欢吗，你用它的时候不是笑了吗。  
Angelo对他的话没有做出他预想的反应，或者说，没有任何反应，直到他开始用黑檀木缓慢地操这张嘴，模仿性交的姿势，他眼里冒着火，看着空洞的眼睛和空洞的Angelo，焦躁的情绪愈演愈烈，笑啊，他想，你为什么不笑。  
Angelo艰难地吞咽着，用不上多少力气，也对这种磋磨毫无帮助，粗粝冷硬的枪管刮破了口腔的内部，被撑开的嘴包不住破损口腔内流出的血，那些血顺着枪管缓慢滑落。得不到多少反馈的Dante加快了抽送的速度，把枪管抵到更深处，他看见更多的血从包裹着黑檀木的嘴角溢出，或许是Angelo的血，谁知道呢，他想，或许是我早上喂给他的血，只是这具容器装不下更多的血了。  
那别的呢？他不无恶劣地想，人类创造出了许多充满乐趣的小发明，人造的玩具和玩具一起用才足够有趣，他也有权享受作为人的快乐。他站了起来，走向Angelo身后。  
他撕开Angelo身上的破旧黑袍，终于在伸手戳进身后的洞的时候得到了一点反应，仍然被插着手枪的人摇晃着变形的脸，畏缩着试图用两条腿往前爬。这个举动并没有取悦对他施以暴行的半魔，反而在某种程度上激怒了施暴者——白象牙精准地打断了他的右腿，他扑倒在红魂石堆上，剧烈地喘息着，身后的人喂给他的血在缓慢治愈这些伤，但是疼痛是无法被抹去的，他能从这些困住他或是伤害他的武器身上感受到名为“熟悉”的怪物，有时或许能因为这个施暴者看他的眼神而感到类似的疼痛。  
但他不知道为什么会“熟悉”，也不知道为什么会疼。  
我不介意让你更对称一点，Dante冷静地宣布着。但他立刻发现，尽管或许因为疼痛，身下伤痕累累的冰冷胴体在发抖，但是手指能感受到的地方是温暖濡湿的，像一个故作矜持的，早就做好了准备的，湿透了的廉价婊子，在暴雨中向他撩起裙摆展示身体抛媚眼。  
轻蔑的笑爬上嘴角，很好，Dante心想，一个便利的人造品。他潦草地用手指捅了捅那个洞，玩弄到变形发烫，苍白的边缘逐渐绽放成淫媚的艳红，又踢打Angelo的后背，让他反射性地吐出了吞咽舔舐许久的手枪。Angelo保持着趴伏的动作，僵硬地颤抖着，有更多碎屑从断裂的右腿处簌簌风化，他机械的愣怔着，如果用人类的表情形容的话，似乎在长久对着黑檀木发呆。  
尽管尚且缺乏润滑开拓，他还是直接捅了进去，反正自己已经硬了很久，为什么要在乎一个性玩具的感受。随后扯着身下人的白发剧烈地前后动作起来。他想起了许多事，又被身下几不可闻的呜咽声扯回现实，回荡在脑子里长久的钝痛变得尖锐，那些午夜梦回时的诅咒一起发作，他搂着这具残败的躯体，一种伤心至极的情绪突然涨潮，稍稍把插入抽出的动作放缓，他掐着Angelo的腰向下抚慰，却发现受虐者的性器此时也精神抖擞地挺立着，甚至因为缺乏抚慰而寂寞地吐了许多晶亮的前液。  
像是一个危险的暗示。  
Dante有些恼怒，似乎是恼怒于自己的伤心，或是恼怒于性玩具的乐在其中，他把自己抽出来，又把Angelo翻了个身，从正面再次进入他，把抖得不停的Angelo抱起来搂进怀里箍紧。他机械地动作着，大开大合让对方把自己完全吃到底。Angelo已经完全被操开了，入口处凄惨地随着肉刃的抽离而外翻，身体上下摆动连带前端性器一起滑稽地抖动。  
他沉默着发泄自己的不满，看到黯淡无光的青紫嘴唇，有鲜红的血粘在嘴角，沙漠里缺水开裂的濒死的人的唇也是这样的情形。他莫名觉得这个形状像是说某个词汇的时候熟悉的预备动作，像是被蛊惑一样，他低头吻住了Angelo，一个不带恶意的，仅仅是交换温度的吻，或者阻止他说出那个词汇的吻。  
很冷吧，Dante想，又不太明白自己在想什么，究竟是什么冷，是盘踞在自己身体的冰冷刺骨的雨声吗。  
Angelo在这个吻里绞紧了内壁，像是在无措地讨好这个喜怒无常的主人，也或许是出于别的念头——很难理解Angelo会不会有“念头”这样的东西。他发现有温热的液体落在嘴边，虽然尝不出味道，但是奇迹般消除了长久的干渴，直到漫长的亲吻结束，他才发现，这是这个喂养他，又粗暴使用他的人眼睛里落下的水。  
不同于血，这些水让他感到自己仿佛一个被抽干气体的气球，被迅速装满氢气，随后又在刚刚漂浮起来的时候被一针炸爆。他的四肢和心脏又开始疼。他知道自己是一块劣质的碎片，从残破的盔甲上被侵蚀剥落，他无权拥有什么，也不会失去什么。  
那为什么会痛呢。  
不要痛了，不要痛了，Angelo在心里默念着，他看着这个收留他又伤害他的男人，下半身还在随着另一个人的动作抽搐着在本能的快感里煎熬，心，如果他有心的话，心的那个位置却在紧缩着仿佛要炸裂成万千碎片——  
“Da…Dante……”  
Angelo艰难地喘息着，从Cerberus桎梏着的咽喉里挤出，从不知哪一个记忆碎片的角落里挤出这个词，痛楚似乎被放大了，又似乎被安抚了。他感受着突然停止又变得激烈的抽送，随后沉入昏暗的睡眠里。  
结束射精余韵的Dante看着碎得更严重的Angelo，从他身体里缓慢拔出疲软的性器，又拿回Cerberus，捡起沾满唾液和血液的黑檀木，他缓慢地动作着，刚才爆发的情绪都已经被榨干，只留下一地空洞的，被刚才的撞击推得到处都是的红魂石，用滑稽的脸嘲讽着他的动摇，他的爱恨。简单收拾了一下仿佛凶案现场的阁楼，他留下一杯血，转身离开。  
他需要一场热水澡，和无梦的一夜安眠。  
Dante从此以后不再去喂养Angelo，甚至不再去看他，也不再去酒吧喝酒，而是选择把这个诅咒封印在阁楼上，在一楼购置了一个酒柜。  
Angelo不曾再次醒来，他也变得更空了。  
4  
对Dante来说，那次失控过于惨痛，他更坚信那是个诅咒而非赐福，直到如今不得不去解决这个麻烦——好不容易和他能和睦相处，如果不你死我活就算和睦相处的话，这样的Vergil已经随他回到人间，甚至与他共享了同一栋房子。  
如果Vergil发现了这个秘密……Dante讨厌这样的麻烦。他已经用了四十多年处理麻烦，还是永绝后患更好一点。  
但当魔剑Dante召唤在手，他却发现自己下不去手，这太难了，真是见鬼了，为什么每次都要他去杀他哥哥，无论是他哥哥的一部分，还是他哥哥的某种姿态。  
他已经厌倦了这无穷无尽的收尾工作，凭什么是我，他这么想着，干脆扔下魔剑，在Angelo面前坐下。  
Angelo和记忆中并无二致，大约是凭借那杯血恢复得很好，只是在魔魂石中沉睡，勉强维持着“存在”。  
他感到一丝诡异的庆幸，或许是为自己，或许是为Vergil的回归，或许是为Angelo。  
或许这确实是个祝福，恶魔或者半魔也能得到些许未知的怜悯。  
在他沉浸在不知名感动中的时候，身侧突然出现了一个熟悉的空间裂隙，他的哥哥，不知为何突然折返，又直接传送到他身边。Dante下意识地爬起。  
该死的阎魔刀，该死的传送门。  
“我想，我需要一个解释。”站定的年长半魔拢着阎魔刀抱胸而立，目光越过他，看向了沉睡的Angelo——一个罪证，一个黑历史，一个无法消灭的悲惨记忆。

【END？】  
或许会有后续8


End file.
